A receptacle is used for plugging a mating electronic device to implement an electrical connection therebetween. With more and more electric vehicles put into operation, it is necessary to consider how to improve the safety performance of charging the electric vehicles. An electric vehicle usually can be charged by plugging an external charging gun into a charging receptacle. One question to be considered is how to conveniently, stably and integrally assemble a receptacle for charging an electric vehicle.